Year 3210
by WritersGoneWild
Summary: Vampires control a world fallen to ruin. Technology doesn't exist. Humans are fodder in a world of death & destruction. Until her. When civilization died so did their resraints they no longer fight the beast within. The year is 3210. Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Year 3210**

_**Summary: Welcome to a world where there is no technology, vampires have been the dominate species for millennia and humans still live like the Indians did in the old west: nomadic tent dwellers. Vampires speak English while humans no longer do. Vampires are the only ones who remember how to read and write. Vampires are the only ones who know what happened to the world as we knew it. When civilization died so did some of the civilities of the vampires, they no longer fight the beast within. What year is it? 3210!**_

_**Think Planet of the Apes vampire style - minus the time travel!**_

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper's POV**

Gazing across the mile long distance between us and them, I calculated the exact moment when we would rush the herd. Emmett had begun to irritate me while he bounced anxiously on the balls of his feet, stretching like a runner before a marathon. We didn't need to stretch before we ran, a definite advantage to being a vampire, we were always in perfect shape for any physical exercise. We were forever locked in our perfect bodies, never moving back - never moving forward. I loved my brother, but the giant, burly, teddy bear had a short supply of patience.

The second I signaled for him to move in, he made a beeline for the opposite side of the herd from me. Thankfully, they were eating so they never saw our lightning fast movements. Once the last straggler moved into the group, we caused the stampede.

It was a simple task, one we'd performed hundreds of times over the years of our existence. Humans were predictable; they always did the same things when they saw us. Their instincts told them to grab their young and run. This made our task easier since that's exactly what we wanted them to do. The secret lie in the patience to wait for them to gather together. That way, when they ran, they herded in the direction we wanted them to go.

The moment we dashed in and started growling, they did as predicted, running straight toward our trap. Every now and then, one would stray to the side, trying to break off from the group, but we were fast enough to get them to veer back into the herd. We chased them the five miles to our awaiting pen. This part had always been the hardest for me - having to feel their fear and panic while they tried their best to stay one step ahead of us. It would never happen, but they didn't know that. We always slowed down to keep them moving, otherwise we'd have to carry them the whole way back. In my case that could be deadly.

I didn't have the same restraint as my adopted siblings. Being that close to our food source presented a daunting task for the most restrained of us, but for me it was almost impossible. Lucky for the old man that lagged behind, Emmett was the one who swept him up when he gave up trying to run anymore.

At times like these, I hated having such oversensitive ears. Their high pitched screams could be heard for a mile by a vampire's ears. The women's were the worst. Their high frequencies were ear-splitting to us.

I called ahead in my thoughts to Edward, alerting him that we were only a mile away so he could prepare the pen.

"_Edward, we have eighteen coming your way, ten males, eight females, but four are children. Get the pen ready!"_

The growls that greeted us were shocking. Edward was outright feral when he locked eyes on the young brunette in the back of the herd. He instantly crouched, preparing to pounce. He glared murderous at the humans scrambling by him in their feeble attempt to escape. The pens were solid wooden planks reaching twenty feet into the sky; once inside there would be no escape.

To our surprise, Edward snagged the brunette by the arm before she entered. Despite her struggles, my brother wasn't about to let her go, His warning snarls even had me backing away. The desperation flowing from him overwhelmed my senses, and I watched, helpless, when he threw her over his shoulder and sprinted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 3210**

_**Summary: Welcome to a world where there is no technology, vampires have been the dominate species for millennia and humans still live like the Indians did in the old west: nomadic tent dwellers. Vampires speak English while humans no longer do. Vampires are the only ones who remember how to read and write. Vampires are the only ones who know what happened to the world as we knew it. When civilization died so did some of the civilities of the vampires, they no longer fight the beast within. What year is it? 3210!**_

_**Think Planet of the Apes vampire style - minus the time travel!**_

_**Welcome our little drabble story. It will update quickly hope you enjoy it!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I paced anxiously waiting for Jasper and Emmett to return, they'd been out tracking a herd of humans that Jasper had caught the scent of. Carlisle's thoughts announced they're arrival long before they're scent did**. **

"Alice says they'll be back soon. Why are you so anxious, son?"

That was a good question, problem was, I had no idea, so I answered honestly. "I don't know, I just feel like something is going to happen today, but I don't know what." I shrugged.

"I see," was all he said, seating on the rails to the holding pens.

My head snapped to my left showing him they were getting close enough that I could hear them. He hopped down, following me over to the gate and opened one side while I undid the other.

By this point, we could hear their screams as Jasper and Emmett kept the group tightly knit and moving forward through the trees. The screams were what I hated the most about humans. We haven't heard a human speak in over a millennia, back then, Carlisle surmised they'd stopped teaching their young to speak. He once was a doctor having been turned in the late 1600's, before the war that turned this planet into the world we know today. Of course, the once ruling vampire family said it was because they were an inferior species and had no need for it, so nature eliminated it. I liked Carlisle's theory better.

The Volturi family consisted of three brothers and two wives. One lone brother like myself had never found his other half or mate if you will. It's not like there are a lot of options in that department, the war took out half the vampires and 90% of the humans. Esme, my mother per say, has always felt I was turned too young. Being trapped in the body of a seventeen year old had its disadvantages.

The Volturi once ruled our species before the war, after the war, they were rendered useless, but was still a menacing family nonetheless. They were lucky enough not to be in Italy when the war started. The unfortunate part was they were stuck in the United States making them a threat to us. They were constantly trying to increase their hold on the territories. We have dealt with them a few times over the years. Carlisle's friendship was the only reason they didn't try to take our home from us.

Just before they broke through the tree line something hit me like a brick wall. A scent like none other, a scent that snared me like a fish to a fishing hook. I tried to concentrate, but my mind refused to think about anything, but the scent. I had to find it. I had to possess it. It was mine, the beast within snarled.

Carlisle called to me, but it sounded faded or muffled. The sound of someone growling barely penetrated my ears. That's when I saw her - nestled in the back of the stampeding, screaming humans.

Her mahogany hair flowing with every bounce of her body, melted chocolate irises scanning the pen, and enrapturing scent all demanded me to take her, she would be mine and mine alone. She peeked up at me through her long lashes and whimpered in fear. I could see by the way her body shook uncontrollably, she was terrified. Before she could get out of my reach, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the cradling arms of her tribe.

When I saw my reflection in her eyes, I realized it had been me who had been growling and snarling ferociously. I pulled her into my embrace as she struggled and failed to get free. Her fate was set, she could never escape my clutches. EVER!

When Carlisle tried to approach me, I snarled out a warning that she was mine, he couldn't have her. The thoughts of Jasper and Emmett wanting to take her away drew my attention their way and they each received a growl of their own. I wouldn't give her up, I couldn't. My beast had already laid claim to her.

Before any of them could try to steal her away, I threw her over my shoulder and took off running. Sure, she tried to struggle, but she would just have to learn who she belonged to.

Once we were safely in the confines of my home, which was your basic version of an elementary hut, I plopped her down on my resting mat. Not that I needed to rest, but I did like to lay down and read the books that I came across from time to time.

I blocked the door with my body pushing her back and growling every time she tried to run for freedom. Her thoughts were of running free with her tribe. That would never happen again. She was no match for me and she would learn that. Her blood sealed her fate the moment I smelled her.

**A/N So have to love a caveward. We do love our vamps on top of the food chain. Review** **and tell how awful we are. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Our messed up minds do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer's would shudder at the thought, totally repulsed.**

**Year 3210**

**Chapter 3**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, why are you giggling? Do you not realize what just happened? Edward went postal on us, he tore a female away from the herd and took her to his hut!" Jasper snarled, flashing me his sharp, pearly whites.

"I understand completely. Question is…do you?"

"Yes, darlin', he's lost it. He's probably already killed the poor thing. I can't even think about how he ripped her to pieces. You didn't feel the desperation coming from him, or the fear coming from her." He shivered at the thought of her being mutilated.

"No, she's fine. He can't hurt her even if he wanted to, she's his mate." I smiled triumphantly.

"But…she - how… WHY?" I had to admit he was adorable when he was flabbergasted.

"Jasper, you know this happens, you've seen it before," I hinted.

"Yes, between two vampires, but never with a human!"

"Sorry, sweetie, it happens - when it happens." I pranced up and kissed his slacked jaw.

"We need a family meeting. Everyone needs to be warned. C'mon." He dragged me out by my hand to see the rest of the family had already gathering by the pen.

I missed the old days when we were equal partners. We came together as family just before the war. The war that ended the way everyone lived, blindsided everyone. No one had a chance to run, well except for us. My vision gave us a ten minute head start, and we were on the road headed for the most sheltered spot we could find. Our speed let us reach it just in time to see the world as we knew it end.

Years ago when the world changed so did we. With so few possible mates, males would often fight over females, now our mates were overly possessive and often domineering.

Unmated males were often slaughtered just for looking at someone's female. Of course, it didn't help when an odd female would play mind games, toying with minds of both males. When she was caught, her male would remind her of her place in the world. That didn't save the male from being dispatched if he insisted on fighting for her.

"Why did Edward freak out like that? He's never been so aggressive."

"Because, Esme, he is protecting his mate," Jasper sighed.

"Are you saying he's…" Emmett gaped at Jasper's statement.

"Well, that explains a lot. How long before we can talk to him, Alice?"

"He won't leave her until he trust us enough to know we won't take her away from him and she won't run from him. It's no different from when a vampire takes another vampire as a mate." I could see Carlisle was disappointed by this news.

"Okay…then, we'll help him out, from this moment on Edward's hut is off limits until further notice." Rose was trying unsuccessfully to stifle her snarls about the entire situation.

"Rosalie, you will shut your trap! Do you want him to tear you to pieces? A possessive male will not think before he shreds you!" Emmett leered.

Smartly, she quieted down when she sulked back behind him. She had seen Emmett shred someone who tried to take her from him. It was a gruesome sight I could skip ever having to seeing again. It's one of the reason we hide in the Black Hills in South Dakota. Being secluded enough away from roaming vampires who are brave enough to leave the few standing cities left.

It also helps us since there's still enough wild life for us to keep us fed without too much dependence on human blood. Our humans are only fed on when there is a drought of animals. Mostly, they're used for tending to our daily needs like cleaning and maintaining the garden that feeds the rest of the humans. The remains from our hunting trips provided them with meat for their meals. Compared to most, they're treated very well.

Their pen has a lot more amenities that most don't. We built them a bunkhouse, a group shower and an outhouse. Right now the pen sat at almost full capacity with the new delivery, we have twenty-seven humans and the pen could hold thirty.

**A/N Our stories are a combination of several writers, you never know who will post here next. Feel free to review and let us know how you like this drabble styled story and our mystery writer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Our messed up minds do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer's would shudder at the thought, totally repulsed.**

**We have a new full length story started, ****Me Myself and I. **

**Summary: Can you handle all of me? That's the question, isn't it? On any given day, I answer to Jay, Jas, or Whit. Would I be nice, or sweet, or brash? How would you know who you're talking to? We won't tell. Slash, and hetro sex alike. We give you a little of everything, and nearly anything.**

**This was going to be entered as part of the TLS Lyrics and lemons contest, but we refused to give our names. We did consider telling them all seven of our names, but it wouldn't be fair for them to know and not you. It was also discovered an entry had gone over their word count and was allowed to stay. Here there is no favoritism, so instead you reap the rewards.**

**Year 3210**

**Chapter 4 **

**Edward's POV**

After I dropped her onto the mat she scrambled in the corner and hissed at me. She reminded me of a very furious kitten. If I wasn't snarling back at her, I would have laughed. When she lounged, I caught her in mid-air by her waist as she attempted to bolt for the door. Shoving her back to the mat did nothing to stop her from trying again.

To an outsider or my family, I'm sure that we sounded as if we were having a death match brawl, but it was furthest from the truth. She needed to learn this was her fate. If she only knew I could read every move she had planned, she probably would have given up, but I used it to my advantage.

After four hours of struggling, she finally stopped trying to run, instead her feeble human body went limp on my mat. Her scent was thick in the air and I found it very satisfying. The draw of her had not recessed, instead I fought myself not to go to her.

The upside being now that I could concentrate, I could understand what had happened. I'd seen it before when a nomad locked his sights on Rosalie and Emmett snapped, letting his beast take over and he obliterated the nomad. Truth be told, I would do it for her in one of her heartbeats. No matter how much I would have to dominate her, she would own me, mind, body and heart, forever.

Finally I couldn't resist it anymore, I let my body drift toward her. Slowly I lowered myself onto her sleeping form and cocooned her safely under my body. Every one of my senses was on high alert as I watched the darkness creep over my roof. She would never have to worry about anyone taking her from me, I wouldn't allow it. Every now and then, she would try to squirm away, again it wasn't allowed.

As I gazed down at the sleeping human under me, I couldn't help but wonder why nature waited so long to send her to me. Was I undeserving until now? With my fingers, I adoringly caressed her cheek, memorizing every one of her exquisite features. Every line, hair, and pore, screamed perfection. With lust filled eyes, I sucked in a sharp breath and savored her delectable scent.

There was also my physical reaction to her form, one I had never encountered before, one I never wanted to stop. I craved her body like no other. In my hovering position, my first ever erection pressed against her stomach. Apparently, it wanted to introduce itself to her heated flesh.

She had become my one and only, there was no doubting it. Every other female I'd seen over my very long existence paled in comparison to her, she captivated every one of my senses. Even her dreams had me mesmerized, watching them was something I'd never though of doing before, but now that I had, I wanted so much more.

The more I thought about her needs, the more I knew I would have to visit the cave where we stored all the human things that Alice had scavenged over the years. She would need things that I didn't have here ready for her. Clothes were top on that list.

She couldn't continue to walk around in her mountain lion bikini top and skirt, they made her too desirable. Admittedly, I couldn't stop thinking about claiming her body, her clothes or lack there of, were not helping me.

I battled the urge to untie my pants and slip myself into her. Every time her chest rose with her breaths, it pushed her perky breasts against me. Lowering my nose into her cleavage, I nuzzled and envisioned lapping my scent all over them. Snaking my tongue out, I tasted her tantalizing flesh. My tongue tingled as her taste brought my taste buds to life. I groaned became impossibly harder. Pushing my head back slightly, I tried to think of something else besides her body.

She would also need the basic human essentials. She'd need a place for her human moments, and a place to clean her curvy figure away from prying eyes. Her nutrition would be easy enough for me to take care of, so I had no worries there. That left on very big problem. What was I going to do with her when I had to go to take care of those things?

Before I could do that, she had to be taught her roll in our relationship. She would have to learn, she had no choice in this matter. There was no way for me to change the animal side of me that demanded her submission. It would have her, I'd have her. Having never desired anyone, but now that I had, I couldn't ever be without her. Even my family couldn't tear her away from me. I'd shred them to keep this treasure by my side.

**A/N As always we thank you for reading Caveward. We'd love to hear you thoughts on this chapter's writer and hope you will check our newest full lenght story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We have no control over Twilight, we leave that to S.M. as for our stories Bwahahaha yeah we cant control them either, they just are.**

**Year 3210**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

Over the millennium of my existence, I have watched our species revert to a more savage way of life. Though I didn't agree with it, I learned long ago you can't fight nature, she can be a real bitch when you do.

As the sun started rising, my new mate slowly started to stir still laying beneath me. It suddenly dawned on her where she was and what had happened to her. At first, she struggled against me, but quickly stopped when she felt my need for her hardened against her stomach.

From her thoughts she knew what that meant, but had never personally experienced it first hand. She had seen others mating, but to my great pleasure had never been claimed. It was also my first time feeling those particular needs, I guess it was appropriate that our first time would be together.

For the longest time, we stayed frozen in place staring into each other's eyes. The feeling of her hot hands against my chest had me trying to beat back the need to purr in pleasure. Even in her innocent state, she was unknowingly seductive. Every one of her moves was fascinating from her batting her eyelashes to the pants through her parted lips, even the slightest lick of her lips to moisten the parched flesh was erotic. I could spend forever staring into her captivating face.

She froze as I traced her neck with my nose, soaking up as much of her scent as possible. Her scent was more tempting than anything I have ever experienced before. How is it possible I survived for so long without her?

I growled looking at the door as Alice and Jasper's thoughts approached. Her fragile body started shaking, she wasn't as afraid of me as she was about the unseen threat I growled at. In a spit second, I had my mate behind my back and pinned against the wall. She whimpered and cowered behind me, but made no move to try to leave my protective blockade.

If it wasn't for Alice's thoughts I would have torn them apart.

_"Edward, we're not coming in. I just wanted to leave a few things you wanted for her. I'll leave them by your door since I know you're not ready to come out yet. Soon you'll see we won't hurt her, we understand it's very confusing for you right now."_

_"Edward, listen to Alice, we mean her no harm. Alice says you need an outhouse built so the digging you're about to hear is just me building it for you. Alice already told me where you want it, so no worries brother."_

I didn't move the entire time they were within 100 yards of my hut. I listened closely to every move they made. He was indeed digging then sawing and finally hammering. He made quick work of the job and their thoughts remained on the job at hand. As soon as he was done, I heard them making their way back to their own hut.

_"She'll be quite happy with it, Edward,"_ Alice thought.

_"Edward, no one wants to take her from you. You can come out whenever you're ready,"_ Jasper tried to reassure me.

I didn't consciously think they wanted her, but the beast within did. The beast was the one demanding I claim her quickly before someone else had the chance to.

When I finally relaxed and went to step forward I discovered my human had wrapped her tiny fingers around my shirt. It would seem from her thoughts, I was now her protector. I used this to my advantage, spinning around, I pulled her into my arms without her struggling.

After holding her for a few moments, her quivering ceased, she peeked up at me through her long black lashes. I couldn't help but stroke her cheek with my fingers. She sighed, leaning into my fingers.

I led her back to the mat. She gasped when I backed away from her headed toward the door. That one sound had me moving closer to her. Dropping to my knees in front of her, I pulled her face to my chest and rubbed my cheek into her hair. Releasing a hiss, I backed away again. She needed to know staying on the mat was her only option.

Covertly, I snuck out, grabbing everything my sister had left at my door. My beautiful mate's eyes twinkled when she saw the bowl of fruits and vegetables that Alice had brought her. The poor thing was hungry and I had made no attempt to feed her. I was not proving to be a good mate by any standards. Quickly, her thoughts turned to water since she was thirsty as well. Could I feel anymore guilty for neglecting her? I think not!

**A/N Sneaky caveward, very sneaky. So on with leaving our mystery writer some sugar so he'll visit us again. Reviews are addictive and we are addicts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We have no control over Twilight, we leave that to S.M. as for our stories Bwahahaha, yeah, we can't control them either, they just are.**

**Year 3210**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV**

I placed her nutritional needs on the small table and by the hand I led her to the handmade wooden chair next to it. At first she just stared at me confused so I used my hands to mimic the motions of eating. She caught on quickly and soon she was shoving handful after handful into her mouth. Fixating on her mouth proved to be too stimulating so I looked for something to do other than stare at her delectable lips moving around the food.

I would have to do better to keep her happy. It was a challenge I was up too. How hard could it be to take care of one little human?

While she gorged herself humming, I looked over everything else Alice had left. Thankfully she had some decent dresses for her. One of Alice's favorite hobbies was making everyone clothes. She spent hours weaving material or spinning yarn, which she later made into whatever we needed. In the pile was also a pillow she had made from chicken feathers from the coop we kept for the humans. There was also an afghan she had crocheted out of the pink and purple yarns she had made.

When I glanced up, the food and water were gone, but she never moved from the seat where I placed her. As I held up the dresses, she envisioned herself wearing the blue wrap dress from the pile so I brought it to her and again she looked at me confused with her head cocked to the side. It suddenly dawned on me, I had no idea what to call her. So I decided I would try to ascertain if she had a name.

"I am Edward," I patted my chest then I pointed to her, "You are?" When she shrugged, I realized since they couldn't talk there was no one to give her a name.

"Okay, mia bella. what should your name be?" I tapped my chin and thought for a second before it hit me, so I tried again.

"I am Edward," I patted my chest then I pointed to her again, "You are Bella." It was a perfect name for her, she was my beautiful mate. When she smiled, I knew she liked it.

I tried again with the dress this time when I held it out I said, "This - is yours Bella." When she didn't step forward, I did.

I turned her around by her shoulders, gently stroking the smooth hot flesh that taunted me, I moved my hands to the ties that bound the hide to her skin and tugged on the ties causing the top to drop to the ground. She gasped and covered herself. I knelt before her and moved on to the bottoms. The skirt quickly followed suit as I slid it off her subtle hips. Seeing her nude form in front of me made my desire for her magnify ten fold. There was no hiding the fact that I was more than attracted to her glorious body.

Bella tensed when I grabbed her hips and placed a kiss at the base of her spine. She relaxed when she felt my next kiss. She mewled when I did again. Only this time, I kneaded her firm butt cheeks with my thumbs. The beast snarled as her scent magnified.

"This is mine," I mumbled against Bella's tailbone, shuddering, I pulled back and stood.

This time when I held out the dress, she grabbed it and held it up to cover herself, so I walked to the door with my back to her, giving her the privacy she needed to put the dress on and me a chance to try to tame the beast in my pants.

When I heard her struggling, I turned back to her and grabbed the cords to show her how to tie it. Unfortunately, I had a first class view of her glorious breast and soft brown curls. There was no quieting the possessive snarl that escaped my lips this time. That body was mine and soon enough, I was going to take what was mine. It was the first time I had heard a human giggle in a millennia but for some reason coming from her it was magical.

If I could blush I would have joined her in hers as she thought about a bush and leaves, "No, my Bella, no more bushes for you." After stroking her cheek with my thumb, I took her by the hand and after making sure the coast was clear, I took her out to her own personal outhouse.

I could feel her hand shaking in my grasp and the scent of her fear lingered in the air. Tiptoeing on her bare feet, she crept right behind me, peeking around for any sign of danger.

She looked quite confused gazing at the inside of the outhouse. Pushing her through the door, I aligned her with the seat and tugged up her dress. She yelped when I pushed her down on it. Snapping her head between me and her thighs, she realized what she was required to do. Her tiny lips formed an adorable O as her cheeks flushed red.

Slipping back out, I waited by the door ensuring no one was in the area. After a few moments she exited. This time it was her who slipped her small hand into mine. That pleased me to no ends. I grinned at her showing her I liked it and it was welcomed.

**A/N Good boy Caveward. Poor little thing all afraid of the new world. Reviews are addictive and we are addicts!**

**NEWS! We've been nominated! in several catagories for awards. Please take the time to go vote. http: / jaspersdarlins . blogspot . ?zx=8ad929fe8ce46a63 (not happy to have to add the space thingys but it would work otherwise. What are you waiting for? GO VOTE, share the love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We have no control over Twilight, we leave that to S.M. as for our stories Bwahahaha, yeah, we can't control them either, they just are.**

**Year 3210**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

As we walked back the fifty feet to my hut I watched as she glanced around taking in her surroundings. Once back in the hut, I had to find a way to entertain her so I grabbed the book I was reading, a hairbrush, and sat on my mat. She mimicked my body, sitting next to me.

Pulling her on to my lap, I began to wrestle with the knots. From the first stroke I knew it would take hours to unknot the tangled mess. Every tug brought with it a whimper. When I smelled the salt in the air I knew she was crying. In my attempt to help her I was hurting her.

I snarled when I heard Rose approaching from the east. Bella's bloodshot eyes locked on mine trying to see if I was snarling at her. Whipping her around to my back, I prepared to defend what was mine.

"Edward, knock it off. I only came to tell you we're clearing a path for you to take her to the shower. The knots will come out easier if you wash and oil her hair first. Don't forget to bring the brush. We'll stand guard far enough away that you won't have to worry about us being too close." With that she left.

Bella still looked bewildered, but she was smart enough not to move. I hated the idea of taking her out into the common area where someone might steal her, but if Rose was right and I could do this with out hurting her, I had to try.

"Bella, we're going to take a shower." When she didn't understand I grabbed her brush and hand and dragged her to the door.

After I made sure the coast was clear before we slipped out. The beast roared at us being so exposed. Clinging on tightly, she shuffled her tiny feet behind me trying to keep up with my hastened pace, never stopping until we reached the enclosed shower.

Once inside I started untying her dress. She attempted to swat my hands away, but I wasn't about to waste a moment. I would be on edge until we were back safely hidden in my hut. I froze when the dress slipped off and pooled at her feet.

Shutting my eyes didn't take away the image of her picturesque body standing naked in front of me. The beast screamed for me to bend her over and take her. When she giggled my eyes snapped open to see her nibbling on her lip.

Her eyes bugged out when I started taking off my clothes. I avoided looking at her when I removed them. I had no idea what she'd think when she saw me naked. No to mention, my beast clawed to get out of his cage.

I watched in her thoughts while she appraised my appearance. Breathing deeper, my nostrils flared as her scent shifted. The highlighted aroma of her sexuality filled the air. I groaned when my manhood hardened. The beast roared, when she locked her sights on my erection.

With trembling hands, she reached out to touch it. My eyes snapped open the moment her hands came into contact with most sensitive flesh on my body. Her curiosity of the soft covered rod started my hips swaying as she inadvertently stroked it. When she released it after it pulsed in her hands, I snarled and snipped at the air between us. My inner animal wasn't happy.

Her feet shuffled backward when I stalked forward. Pinning herself to wall, she cinched her eyes shut, no doubt waiting for an attack that would never come. I reached over and pumped the water out of the hose above us. She yelped in surprise jumping into my arms when the cold spray hit us both.

"That's right, Bella. I'll protect you, but not from a shower."

**A/N Good boy Caveward. Poor little thing all afraid of the new world. Reviews are addictive and we are addicts!**

**NEWS! We've been nominated! in several catagories for awards. Please take the time to go vote. http : / shortnsweetawards . blogspot . com/p/voting . html(not happy to have to add the space thingys but it would work otherwise. What are you waiting for? GO VOTE, share the love!**

**Thanks to everyone who voted on Jasper's Darlin! We Won 2of them! **


	8. Chapter 8

**We don't need no stinking disclaimer! Oh right, we do! Sorry, we have no rights to Twilight just our own warped minds! **

**Year 3210**

**Bella's POV**

On the 216 month since my birth everything changed in a flash. We counted the passing of time by each full moon cycle. When I was younger and still living among the rubble, I lost my parents. They went to scavenger for food and never came back. I escaped the crumbling buildings and eventually found a pack to stay with. Life for our pack was simple now; well, until the blood drinkers found us, that is.

I had just finished eating from the animal when everything went wrong. In a flash, we scattered. I tried to stay with the women who had raised me. When the snarls started, I screeched. Growling bloodsuckers were our enemy.

Just before we could be pushed into the wooden huts, I was snatched up and dragged away by one of them. That couldn't be good. His sniffing me said it all: I was lunch!

He raced into a private hut and dropped me to the floor. I backed away from him, struggling with the fear that soared through my body. He countered every move I made, almost like he knew just want I was thinking. Hissing, I tried to fight back, launching myself past him in a feeble attempt to escape. Of course, he caught me, slinging me down onto the mat. The bloodsuckers were strong and vicious. They knew no mercy.

Eventually, I drifted into a dark abyss, the evidence of my weakness streaking down my face. Crying never saved a life.

The bitter-warmth of the sun shone down on me, stirring me from my slumber. The bloodsucker who'd stolen me away from my pack held onto me, surely trying to ensure that I couldn't get away from him. The weight of his body against mine, however, made me feel things I'd never felt before, or at least not in a long while. I almost felt like I belonged in his arms.

It wasn't until I felt his hardness pressing into me that I began to get scared. During my time in the pack, I'd seen more than one pair of mates grinding their bodies together. The man almost always had a fierce look on his face, while the woman's contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He lowered his nose to the curvature of my neck and I froze. Was this my end? Had he finally gotten tired of playing with his food? Would he take my life and discard me away like I was nothing?

My heart hammered in my chest, marking the time he spent toying with me. He'd inhale, letting little grunts and moans slipping out of his lips. The fear I felt at first melted away, leaving nothing but desire in its place. I needed—no wanted—him to keep me with him.

Suddenly, he snapped his head toward the door, a menacing growl reverberating from his chest. Before I knew what was happening, he had me off the mat and pressed against the wall. His arms reached back, caging me away from the danger that was coming.

My fingers trembled as I reached up, gripping the cloth that covered his chest. Loud noises came from outside. It sounded like someone was building something, but I couldn't imagine what, or who. The bloodsucker I'd once feared now stood in front of me, protecting me from harm. While I didn't understand why, I felt safe in his embrace.

The noise outside stopped and my protector took a step away from me. Looking back at me, his features softened. He spun around, pulling me into his arms and cradling me against his chest. After a few heartbeats, I could feel my body begin to relax. Lifting my eyes up to him, I found myself seeing him for the first time—the real him—and not the savage beast content on ending my life.

Bringing his fingers up to my cheek, he stroked it softly. My lips parted and a breathless sigh slipped out. Taking my hand in his, he led me back of to the mat. He stepped away from me and I gasped, not ready for him to leave me.

He dropped to his knees, nestling me in his cool embrace once more. A hiss trickled out of his lips, making it clear I was to stay put. The thought of disobeying him sent a shudder through me. I wanted him to be proud of me, to know that I was worth keeping around.

He opened the door to the hut he'd dragged me into, rushing back in with a basket full of foods. I felt my eyes widen, and I swallowed against the dryness in my throat. He set the food on a table and came back over to me, offering me one of his hands. Gingerly, I placed mine in his, allowing him to help me to my feet. He brought me over to the table, gesturing for me to sit in one of the chairs, while he took the other one. My eyes shifted to the basket of goodies. There were colorful fruits and fresh vegetables. The amount of the food on this table alone could have fed half my pack.

Looking over the goodies, I stared at him, unsure of what I was to do. He brought his hand up to his mouth, mimicking someone when they ate. Grabbing a handful of berries, I shoved them into my mouth, savoring the sweet taste. I could feel the juices slipping from the corners of my mouth. The pack hardly ever had berries to eat. They were considered too value and we often used them for trade.

**A/N Well now we've heard from mutebella. So any thoughts into this strange world she lives in? Thinking we need one more chapter from her POV. More to come soon ****J Yes we're a bunch of teasers and we know it. Feel free to leave a review so our mystery writer will feel your love! Happy New Years from all of us at Writer's Gone Wild Collaboration. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. We own our cars, our houses, our families, but not Twilight, SO we don't pay the taxes on that one.**

**Year 3210 **

**Bella's POV**

While I gorged myself on the most delicious foods I'd ever tasted, my protector busied himself with another basket full of items. I wasn't sure what they were, but the colors stuck out to me. I'd never seen material so beautiful. With the food and water gone, I stayed where he'd told me to sit, watching as he lifted a blue cloth up. I could almost imagine it wrapped around my body.

My protector stood up and brought it over to me. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what he expected me to do with it. He brought his hand up to his chest and his lips parted, "I am Edward. You are?"

The sounds that came out of his mouth were confusing to me. In all my months, I'd never heard them before, but I longed to hear the tender, smooth sounds again. Shrugging my shoulders, I stared at him.

"Okay, mia bella. What should your name be?" He brought a long, slender finger up to his chin, tapping it a few times. His eyes danced with his every thought. Smiling, he dropped his hand to his chest again. "I am Edward. You are Bella."

_Bella_, I thought, liking the sound as it trickled off his tongue. Smiling, I looked up at him again.

Edward held out the new cloth to me again. "This—is yours, Bella."

I stared at him, not understanding.

He stepped up to me, pulling me out of the chair, and turning me so that my back faced him. I felt his fingers toying with the strings that kept my top on. Before I understood what he was doing, the mountain lion hide fell from me, falling to my feet. I brought my arms up, covering my nudity. He dropped to his knees behind me, slowly slipping off the matching skirt.

The air hitched in my chest when I felt his lips on the base of my spine. He kissed my tender flesh again and I relaxed, letting a strangled groan slip out. Again he tasted my skin, this time bringing his hands up to my backside.

"This is mine," he growled, shuddering before he stood up and stepped away.

He held out the blue material again, which I snatched up, covering up my nude flesh. He turned his back on me and I quickly attempted to put on the clothes, but struggled to get them on right. Looking back at me, he came back over and helped, a possessive snarl coming out. I giggled, liking that sound more than I should.

It was in that moment that I realized I needed to find a bush and some leaves, the water from earlier catching up with me.

"No, my Bella, no more bushes and leaves for you," he purred, stroking my cheek with his thumb. How'd he know I needed them?

Taking my hand, he started dragging me toward the door. My heart beat wildly in my chest when we stepped outside. Searching the area, I kept my guard up, having learned a long time ago to be aware of my surroundings. Edward led me over to a small building unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Pulling open the door, he pushed me inside. Tugging up my coverings, he shoved me onto the wooden bench, right over a large hole. I gasped, bracing myself against the sides. My bladder let go, and I blushed when I realized he'd made me a place a relieve myself.

With a subtle nod, Edward slipped out of the small building, leaving me alone. I finished up and fixed my new cloth, feeling the need to look pretty for him. When I stepped back out, I found him searching the area. Taking the chance, I slipped my hand into his, hoping that it was okay. His reassuring smile told me that he welcomed my touch.

When we walked back into the hut, I stood by the door, waiting for him to tell me what to do next. He grabbed an odd looking stack of papers with words on them. Somehow, he'd managed to bind them together. Grabbing a piece of wood with long, needles pointing out of one end, Edward settled down on the mat.

Mimicking his position, he surprised me when he lifted me into his lap. Bringing the wood instrument up, he dragged it through my hair. My mouth fell open as the silent scream poured out. My head felt like it was being split open. Over and over he pulled that thing through my hair. I tried to be strong, prove to him that I was worth keeping around, but the tears poured from my eyes.

A vicious snarl slipped between his lips, and I spun my head toward him, searching for any hint of what I could do to make him happy again. Gripping my arm, he whipped me behind him, focusing his attention on the door. That's when I released he'd heard someone approaching. A moment later, he stood up, dragging me to my feet with him.

"Bella, we're going to go shower." I scrunched my face up, trying to understand what this so called shower was.

Huffing, he grabbed my hand, the wooden tool, and dragged me out of the hut. I tried to keep up with him, but he moved so fast. He stopped outside an enclosed area, and pulled me inside. Reaching for the ties around my waist, he began to undo them. I swatted his hands away, afraid someone would see me. Ignoring my meager attempts, he gave one final tug and let the dress pool around my feet. His eyes widened, taking in all of me. Pulling my lip in between my teeth, I giggled, drawing his attention up to me.

Edward started removing the clothes he wore, making it my turn to gape at him. With each piece that he took off, my body tingled more and more. The area between my legs became wet. My eyes dropped down as his manhood was revealed. My hand twitched as I reached out, wrapping my fingers around the thick rod. Edward's hips shifted toward me.

He jerked in my hand so I released him, afraid I'd hurt him. Throwing his head back, he snipped at the air, another snarl vibrating out of him. He dropped his eyes down to me and I shuffled backwards. His eyes had turned animalistic as he stalked his prey. Pinning me against the wall, I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for him to attack.

I jumped in surprise when I felt cold water pour over me. Snapping my eyes open, I gasped. Edward brought his lips down to my ear, whispering, "That's right, Bella. I'll protect you, but not from a shower."

I shivered.

**A/N Thank you to the mystery poster! She or He rocks! Send them some love, cuz we're all review crazy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Year 3213**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's pov**

She wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her shivering form close while I started washing away the dirt and grime that coated her. Bella wasn't thrilled by the idea. Too bad. I took great pleasure from caressing the suds on her bottom and breasts. Maybe a bit too much pleasure. Her hands clutched around waist, pulling me closer. A whimper slipped from her lips as I toyed with her pebbled peaks with the pads of my thumbs.

Her eyes darkened when I reached between us to cleanse the tiny curls below. After one swoop, her sexual bouquet returned. Bella's whines turned in to pants the more I washed and caressed her. Soon she started grinding her moistness against my fingers. She envisioned me moving inside her almost had me coming undone. By a sheer miracle, I managed not to. Instead, my fingers danced faster against the bundle of nerves. Her primal grunts returned with a new rush of her natural lubricants.

"I can do more than just protect you." I moaned deep and low from my chest.

Holding her tighter without hurting her, I let her thrash against me when her first ever climax rolled over her. She buried her face in my chest as she tried to hide her embarrassment of what she'd done.

"Edward, show her your body does it, too. She thinks she did something wrong. In five seconds she's going to cry," Alice chimed in my brain.

"Alice," I hissed too low for Bella to hear.

"Don't whine, Edward. You're not going to break her. Trust me, I've seen it. You're going to enjoy it very much." She giggled. "

"Bella?" I tapped her chin up, bringing her chocolate brown eyes to meet my gaze. Her lower lip trembled as unfallen tears welled. "It's all right, love," I purred, nestling my rock hard shaft between us. "That's supposed to happen. Watch."

Rocking our stomachs together, I created the friction I needed. She gasped, but made no move to stop me. A burning started building in my groin. Alice was right: I was enjoying it. Faster and faster my hips moved searching for the elusive first time explosion I'd been waiting for for over a 1000 years.

"Soon you'll get your wish to have me inside you," I mumbled more for myself than her. "I want to make love to you so bad." All I needed was one more thing for her to see what she needed.

With one finger, she traced the slit where my pre-release had started to pool. Any control I had on my ability to hold off evaporated. Her soapy hand wrapped around my erection, adding just enough pressure. There was no stopping the hiss from my lips. I slipped my hand over hers and showed her how to move it up and down. My eyes shut as the sensations overpowered me, but that didn't stop me from seeing it through Bella's mind.

My muscles flexed and relaxed with each tiny thrust my hips made. The water droplets from the shower cascaded down my hairline. I couldn't hold back any longer. She watched on fascinated by every drop I released and coated me.

A beautiful giggle opened my eyes. She tapped the tip to see if anymore would come out.

Leaning us against the wall, I chuckled at her excitement. Once I could move again, I washed and oiled her hair so I could brush it.

"Rose says this will make it better. I don't want to hurt you with my brushing. After this is will never be this bad again."

Rose was right. When I sat with her on my lap, combing out the tangled mess went more smoothly. Bella still whined when I tugged on a particular tough spot, but no where near as bad.

"See, better." My nose ghosted up her neck as her scent penetrated my senses. "and you smell so pretty." Snaking my tongue out I tasted the soft flesh below her ear.

She wiggled and laughed until she felt me harden. A diversion was needed to keep my from taking her right there.

~~~ Love ~~

The longer I read aloud the droopier her doe like orbs became and eventually, she laid down and nodded off.

She was startled awake when I growled after I heard Esme coming our way. This time she scrambled onto my lap looking for protection from the outside world. Thankfully, Esme was calmly telling me she was dropping off more food and water for my mate, so I hushed my Bella and held her shaking body tighter, "Shush, Bella. It's only Esme with your dinner."

After her dinner was eaten, we resumed our reading until she slipped into a peaceful slumber. When I lowered my massive body across her tiny form to cage her in, she didn't resist like last night. Her dreams were different, tonight, she dreamed of me protecting her.

**A/N Miss us? We're back. Leave our member a lovely little review, so they know you liked it. Pease until the next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Year 3210**

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's pov**

**Re-cap**

_The longer I read aloud the droopier her doe like orbs became and eventually, she laid down and nodded off._

_She was startled awake when I growled after I heard Esme coming our way. This time she scrambled onto my lap looking for protection from the outside world. Thankfully, Esme was calmly telling me she was dropping off more food and water for my mate, so I hushed my Bella and held her shaking body tighter, "Shush, Bella. It's only Esme with your dinner."_

_After her dinner was eaten, we resumed our reading until she slipped into a peaceful slumber. When I lowered my massive body across her tiny form to cage her in, she didn't resist like last night. Her dreams were different, tonight, she dreamed of me protecting her._

Over the next few days, I managed to keep from ravishing her body. It was the longest week of my life. Bella dreaming about it didn't help.

On the seventh day, Jasper charged into the camp while screaming in my head.

_'We have company. Three carnivores headed in from the north. Two male, one female. Lock down the cattle.'_

That was the last thing we needed. I grabbed Bella and threw her over my shoulder. She'd been picking flowers. For a short moment, she looked happy and carefree. There was no better sight than watching her dancing around in the tall grass with flowers in her hair. Now she trembled against me.

_'Edward, get Bella to your hut,' Carlisle instructed._

Once through the door, I slipped her onto her feet, still cradling her in my arms. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you with my life."

I couldn't deny her when she looked up thinking about being kissed. If that's what it took for her to feel secure, I'd happily grant it. Capturing her lips with mine, I could feel them trembling. Still, she opened her mouth to let me in. While I explored her heated mouth, I scanned for the thoughts of the incoming. Multitasking I could do. Pulling back, I listened closer.

_'They have humans. I wonder if they'll share,' one of the males thought._

_'They'd better all be mated,' the female seethed._

_'I smell females. I wonder they're mated?'_

"Edward, mount your female. Jasper and I are coming into protect you both," Alice whispered.

Without hesitation, I whisked Bella beneath me. Her eyes darted around the room, no doubt, trying to see who was coming. Caging her in, I still growled when they entered. It went against my nature to have a male near my unclaimed mate.

Jasper seemed to understand. He started pushing calm and serenity toward me before he entered. It barely scratched the surface. The rising agression boiling to the top had me shaking to keep still. Bella's thought was the only thing keeping from tearing out there and ripping them apart.

Her tiny hands cupped my checks._ 'Mine.'_

The outer gate creaked when Carlisle opened it. I knew from their thoughts everyone else had formed an arch around the opening. Our three intruders each wore a friendly smile. The redhead stood behind her mate, the blond one. Off to the side, stood a caramel-skinned traveling companion.

"Good afternoon. We're passing through and hoped to just rest for a bit."

"You'll have to pardon us for being cautious. You can't be too cautious, nowadays," Carlisle spoke to the apparent leader.

"No, you can't be. We mean you no ill. We've been traveling nonstop for months trying to stay one step ahead of the Volturi."

"Are they headed this way?"

"They are zigzagging this way. There is no way to tell if they'll come across you. My name is James, this is my mate, Victoria, and our friend, Laurent."

"We're the Cullens. This is my mate Esme, my son, Emmett, and his mate, Rose."

"And who might the other three be? The ones with the human?" Laurent questioned.

"You've picked a rather difficult time to arrive. One of my son is in the process of taking a mate. The other two are to ensure he doesn't come out thinking you're a threat."

"He's taking a human mate? That's unheard of." James snickered.

"Yes, well, she's human now. He'll turn her once she's trained." Doing the math in her head, Victoria calmed, knowing we would all be paired off with the exception of Laurent.

"I can promise you we have no interest in taking any human mates with us. Do you have room for three weary travelers?"

"Before I say yes, there are two conditions. First, you will stay on the opposite side of the compound, giving Edward as much room as possible. And second, our humans are not for consumption. But there are plenty of animals in the neighborhood."

"This won't be the first time we've eaten animals. With so few human left we've had no other choice but to adapt," James replied with a nod, "as for your so-called son, we're uninterested in a fight. He and his mate are safe."

**A/N Not as long of a wait this time. Leave our member a pretty review, so they know you liked it. **


End file.
